


Such a pretty mouth

by Ramadiii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, Smut, rough, triple agent!Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Brock Rumlow's reveal as a triple agent does not go over smoothly with you.Prompts:1. Hate/angry sex2. Dirty talk3. Oral





	Such a pretty mouth

"Were you gonna fucking tell me?!" You slam the door behind you, making Brock jump out of his skin.  
"Tell you what?" He asks, voice deceptively soft as he stands up to face your anger.  
"You're a fucking triple agent inside HYDRA! Couldn't even tell me yourself, you gutless asshole, I had to hear it from Jack!"  
His resolve to stay calm withers away with the insult and he gets in your face, eyes darkening ominously.  
"You need to keep your fucking voice down, princess." His voice is steady but steely and the tension in his body makes your stomach lurch.  
"Or what?!" You take one last step, you're mere inches from his face. "What are you gonna do, tough guy? Gonna use some of your little HYDRA tricks on me? Put me in my place?"  
He moves so fast you don't even react until you're face first against the wall, hands cuffed behind your back, with his hand deeply buried in your hair and pulling back hard.  
"You might not want to push me right now, princess." He growls in your ear and despite the seed of fear he's planted in your mind arousal pools in your stomach. "I'm under a lot of pressure." Something in his voice changes and out of the corner of your eye you catch his dark eyes staring at your lips.  
"So if you can't keep your pretty mouth shut I've got something that might work."  
The grip on your hair tightens and the pain enables him to turn you around to face him.  
"Bite me and you'll regret it." He warns before shoving you down to your knees.  
You consider showing your teeth in a growl just to infuriate him but all thought is rammed out of your head at the jangle of his belt buckle and though the anger prickles at your skin your mouth still waters as he frees his dick from his underwear. He's half-hard already.  
"You're a sick fuck, you know that?"  
"Ditto."  
He doesn't waste any more words, and uses the hand in your hair to guide you to his dick.  
You keep your jaws clenched, mouth shut, just to fuck with him and you're not disappointed when his other hand reaches down. He grips your chin harshly, fingers digging in until you relent, lips falling open as he pushes into your warm mouth.  
He groans as you wiggle your tongue against him, not yet putting your all into it. You're still pissed and he shoots you a warning glare when you scrape your teeth lightly against his flesh as a reminder of that fact.  
It might just be your imagination but you're sure the grip on your hair loosens a tiny bit as he begins moving, leisurely which infuriates you beyond belief. Does he think you have nothing else to do today?  
It isn't until later that you realize you'd fallen for his reversed psychology trick, hollowing your cheeks and letting your tongue lap against him as you begin to move up and down. He hums low at the effort and he's generous enough to give you several moments of autonomy before he utilizes the grip on your hair, moving you to take as much of him as possible.  
He never ventures completely down your throat for which you're grateful, but he does go on for longer than you'd expected.  
"You're so fucking good at this, princess." He growls as he fucks into your mouth, spurred on by the guttural noises he forces out of you. "Such a good little mouth for me to use whenever I feel like it."  
You squash the sudden need to kick him, mostly because from your position you'd only manage to dislocate a knee and resort to shooting him a glare instead as you swallow around him. The threat of biting is still prevalent in your mind but you really don't want to find out how he'd make you regret it so you leave it at the idea.  
"I'm close, baby." He growls but doesn't stop fucking your mouth, and you pull on the cuffs in an attempt to push him away. The metal bites into the skin of your wrists but you only manage to move an inch or two before your shoulder threatens to slip out of its socket.  
Sensing your distress Brock untangles his hand from your hair and pulls out, leaving you to catch your breath as he wipes the drool and precum from your mouth and chin.  
"You okay?" He asks, skin flushed and pupils wide as he helps you to your feet.  
"Fine." You huff, anger and arousal crackling underneath your skin. "Now get these fucking things off me."  
He grins that fucking grin as he digs for the key in his back pocket, but only has time to unlock the first cuff before you tackle him to the floor. You lose your pants and underwear before he can even sit up properly, and you shove his chest as you straddle him, knocking him all the way back down.  
"Think you get the last say in this, asshole?" You hiss as you grab his dick, give it a jerk and line him up against you before sinking down, burying him inside you. It burns as you begin to move but the anger inside you dulls the pain, pushes it to the edge of your mind as you ride him, gripping him painfully.  
You enjoy his hisses of pain when you squeeze around him.  
"Think you can run around keeping this shit from me?" You glare as you grind against him, clawing and scratching at his chest, hoping to leave marks under the shirt. "Think you can get away with not telling me?!" You slam down on him, enjoying the way it seems to knock the air out of his lungs and you keep it up.  
Your body is taut as a bow string and the orgasm building inside of you makes you ruthless, you don't care if he finishes even though you know he will.  
"You're fucking gutless!" He's meeting your thrusts now and for some reason it makes you angrier. "Asshole!"  
The bow string snaps.  
The orgasmic wave that slams through you makes you blind, your lungs no longer function and the punishing clawing at his chest turns shaky as your hands on him is the only thing keeping you upright.  
Moments pass before your body begins to function again. First your breath returns, then the blindness subsides until the world is only slightly fuzzy at the edges.  
On shaky legs you push yourself off him, the burn that remains even after his softening dick slips out of you is going to make the rest of the work day a bitch!  
You gather your pants and underwear, dressing yourself before turning back to face the man still on the floor.  
"Key." You say, tone of voice one you know even Brock won't argue with.  
Entirely out of breath but still with that stupid grin on his face he reaches you the key he had forgotten he'd been clutching in his hand.  
"Did you get this angry at Jack too?" He asks smugly as you begin to leave his office, unlocking the remaining cuff from your wrist.  
"Fuck you, Rumlow."


End file.
